The Unicorn
by Grey Wolf 22
Summary: "You were right Stacie." Looking over at Beca Stacie couldn't contain her laugh at the discomfort on the brunette's face. To say that Stacie would never have expected to see Beca in pink was an understatement.


**Author's Note - After writing my other story I needed to write something cheerier, so here that is. Anyway hopefully this is good (I find it difficult to write stuff that isn't angst related). This is only a short one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters nor do I have the rights to the franchise. All rights go to Universal Studios. Any Copyright infringement was not intentional, if required then send me a message and the story will be deleted. Sorry for any inconveniences.**

The Unicorn

Aubrey was the first to react to the sound of the doors closing. When she saw what was awaiting her, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. There standing in front of her was Beca in a onesie and a pink wig. Aubrey's mouth curved into a smile as she took in the sight before her. All the girls noticed that their captain was frozen, unmoving. Soon one by one all the girl's turned to see what their captain was looking at and they all couldn't help their laughs and smiles.

Stacie was the last to look, but she soon couldn't resist the temptation when her girlfriend's voice filled the room. "You were right Stacie."

Looking over at Beca Stacie couldn't contain her laugh at the discomfort on the brunette's face. To say that Stacie would never have expected to see Beca in pink was an understatement. (The closest she had ever gotten was when the DJ stayed the night and had to wear some of her clothes as she had forgotten her own. Of course, she took the opportunity at the time to get her into a violet top, she would've never been forgiven if she made her wear pink). But to see Beca in a rainbow unicorn onesie was too much for her that she just had to laugh.

"Real mature Stacie." Beca's discomfort was evident in her voice but even she couldn't help the slight happiness that was seeping its way through with each chorus of Stacie's laughter.

"I'm sorry but you should see yourself right now." Stacie would not let her fear and confusion make itself apparent in her voice instead choosing to remain the more calm and clueless individual such as the others in the room.

Without another word, Beca made her way towards the stage, each step she took Beca decided to add a bit of flair with a small gallop. Much to the amusement of the others. Once she had reached the centre of the stage Beca smirked and turned around so that her back was towards the others. The brunette's hands wrap around the previously concealed hood on her back, flinging over her head to reveal a seemingly, poorly, hand-stitched message on the back of the onesie. The message read 'I am nothing without my girl and only my girl could give me the courage to do this.'

The Bellas were confused, to say the least. Stacie, on the other hand, was both excited and worried. Sure, the girls were welcoming with her sexuality even willing to try and set Cynthia-rose up with her but to actually say that she was and has been in love with someone was terrifying to her. The thought that seemed to have gone into Beca's confession was something that had brought tears into her eyes. It showed how much she cared for her and that alone made her want to face any repercussions from this event because she knew she would not be alone.

Taking a deep breath, Beca pulled her phone out from her bra to send Stacie a quick message before starting her great confession. Once hearing the confirming ping coming from Stacie's phone Beca placed her phone onto the stage beside her before turning around to face her teammates. The hood concealed her face but added to her get up as it held the needed unicorn ears to complete the look as well as the soft flowing mane of purple.

Deciding not to play any music but she only hoped that Stacie had read her message Beca threw her hands above her head and interlocked her fingers before swaying her hips to the imaginary beat that only she and Stacie would know. The swaying continued until the beat in their head dropped and with a swift move, her shoulders started to shake back and forth, reminiscent to a flopping fish but with enough rhythm to make it a dance move. Her front leg keeping count of the beat as she continued to lean back and forth, shoulders continuing their movements as a smile started to grow from her previous smirk. The move brought another set of laughs from the group.

Beca's dance soon stopped as she swayed stalked elegantly down the stage and across towards Stacie. When the short brunette meets her goddess she pulls her into a tight embrace before moving her into a slight slow dance and a spin. Each movement transformed into a classic dance move that no-one other than Stacie knew that Beca could do.

Eventually, Beca threw Stacie into a spin and pushed her gently towards a vacant chair forcing her to sit in it. The Bellas all stand confused in the background yet not willing themselves to leave until they get some sort of answers to the scene.

Beca couldn't care less about her audience at the moment. Her only goal was to prove just how much she loved the woman in front of her. The brunette's hips sway once more but slower and more purposeful than the last time. Each sway brought more desire into Stacie's eyes (something she thought wouldn't be possible from a unicorn) but her hands found their way towards the hood and dropped it revealing the smirk that she had found herself lusting after.

Beca soon leans forward enough to lean into Stacie's ear while her hand rake their way down the girl's sides. "You know this outfit is really warm. I might need your help taking it off."

The brunette giggles at the look on Stacie's face when she pulls away, nothing but pure desire and confusion as she remembers the presence of their teammates. Never the less she complies by slowly unzipping the onesie enough to see a white t-shirt underneath it. Stacie picks up the pace and soon finds herself laughing as the entire outfit is revealed.

Beca pulls off the onesie to allow the group to see what had Stacie laughing. All Beca is wearing is; Stacie's boyshorts covered in heart shapes and a white t-shirt with the words 'I am in love with Stacie Conrad'.

Minutes of silence pass as the group process what had just happened but both Stacie and Beca don't care they take the opportunity to seize what is theirs, leaning in and capturing each other's lips. They both savour the feeling of freedom and wish for it to never end. The emotion each of them felt for each other became apparent with each passing second as both love and fear became prominent. They last until they both have the need for air as they both reluctantly let go of each other. They both stare into each other's eyes, both blues were darker and filled with nothing but each other.

The only thing that prevented them from doing anything else was the sound of an awkward cough to gain their attention. They both close their eyes before turning around to face the slightly shocked but happy Bellas looking at them.

"What the hell guys?" Aubrey was, of course, the first to speak. Her commanding intention was defeated by the slight sound of glee amongst it.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You walk in here with a bloody unicorn onesie yet you make me seem like I'm the crazy one." The Bellas all nod in agreement to Aubrey, everyone eager for answers.

Beca never said anything she didn't want to explain the reason why she had a unicorn onesie on. She knew that they would never let her live it down otherwise. Unfortunately for her, Stacie never registered her hesitation as embarrassment but instead an invitation to tell the story herself. Stacie invited everyone to take a seat, which they did as Beca chose to sit on Stacie's lap and rest her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Well, Beca and I actually met before Barden, before the Bellas brought us back together. We met when we were three and were friends until we were what? twelve?" Stacie waited for Beca to nod into her shoulder before continuing. "As I said we were three when we met and let us just say that the Beca you know was completely different back then, she always wore dresses, never liked to get dirty and most of all, always wanted to grow up to become a unicorn." There was a collective laugh among the group.

The entirety of the next half hour was filled purely of questions consisting from the normal 'How long have you been together?', 'Why didn't you tell us?' to the more exotic of 'Who's the top?' all questions received an answer of some description 'We've been together for a year, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to treat us differently and the more exotic questions only received a blush as an answer.

After all the questions were asked only one question remained unsaid until Beca got off Stacie's lap. She took her girlfriend's hands in hers hinting for her to stand up before she got down on one knee, pulling out a ring from a small pocket in the shirt. The question was not spoken but it was not necessary for Stacie to kneel down beside Beca and pull the girl into a hug whispering a thousand yeses into her ear as tears of joy sprung from her eyes.

They pull away to find that all the girls had left them to their moment but Stacie couldn't hold in one last question. "Why the dancing?"

Beca couldn't help the laugh and only answered. "I wanted to show you how much better you make me."

No more words were said, only hugs and kisses were made. Other than that they made their way back to the dorms with the same thought in their head. 'They were the luckiest girl in the world'.

**Please review. I have no idea if this was actually enjoyable or if it was just the concept in my head. Feel free to leave prompts and i will try my best to write something for them.**


End file.
